Mais Um Dia
by MaryMadMalfoyAramis
Summary: Eu não consegui fazer um sumário decente, mas estão seguros se souberem q é baseada em Could It Be Any Harder... É p chorar...{COMPLETA}
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Pfff... precisa disso???

Sinopse: Caramba, eu não consegui fazer uma sinopse decente para essa fic... Se eu contar, perde a graça... Apenas saibam que eu sou uma manteiga derretida, e que depois de Mer Girl, nunca mais faço esse casal sofrer muito!!!

...x...

N/A: Finalmente, estou tirando uma pequena folga do E.S.B.T.!!! A princípio, essa seria uma shortfic, mas como eu ando muito malvada ultimamente (uma cobra, sem noção!), resolvi dividir em dois capítulos... Aí vocês vão ficar esperando até a próxima atualização... Bem, espero que fiquem curiosas o suficiente para querer ler a continuação... hehehe... Enfim, espero que gostem, pois eu virei a noite para escrever essa fic... A propósito: esse título tá muito fraquinho, eu sei, mas fazer oq? Foi o que me veio à cabeça depois de ficar 5min olhando para a tela...

...x...

Ultrapassando as expectativas de Gui (que havia sido o mais generoso, apostando em cinco anos), Draco e Gina estavam casados há seis anos. Ele trabalhava no Ministério, no Departamento de Cooperação em Magia, e ela era professora numa escolinha bruxa de alfabetização. Draco trabalhava muito. Saía de casa com Gina, deixava-a na escola de carro e seguia para o Ministério, de onde saía quase todos os dias entre sete e oito da noite. Como Gina só trabalhava até as três da tarde, passava o resto das tardes sozinha em casa, num condomínio bruxo um pouco afastado do centro de Londres.

É claro que se amavam, disso ninguém (talvez, Rony) duvidava, mas o tempo passa para todos, os problemas vêm para todos, e a paciência de ninguém é infinita. No último ano, Draco vinha trabalhando demais, e constantemente voltava para casa mais tarde do que de costume, e Gina passava ainda mais tempo sozinha. E ela já estava se cansando. Mas amava demais o marido, e não queria colocar tudo a perder, o que nos traz ao dia de hoje: vinte e três de novembro, sétimo aniversário de casamento.

Todos os anos, Gina era acordada com um café da manhã espetacular na cama, que sempre acabava frio, de lado. Eram manhãs lindas e memoráveis, assim como o resto do dia.

Então, hoje Gina acordou e viu que Draco não estava na cama. _"Deve estar preparando o café..."_ pensou. Se ajeitou na cama e fechou os olhos novamente para esperá-lo.

Cinco minutos depois, ela abre um olho. Nada. Nada de Draco, de bandeja, de cheiro de torradas queimadas ou café fresco. Intrigada, sentou-se na cama e se concentrou para ouvir qualquer ruído. Nada além do barulho do chuveiro. _"Chuveiro?"_ pensou. _"Mas nós sempre fazemos isso juntos no nosso aniversário..."_. O chuveiro foi fechado e pouco tempo depois, Draco sai do banheiro com uma toalha em volta da cintura, quando vê a esposa sentada na cama.

- Gina, estamos atrasados. É melhor se apressar se quiser uma carona.

Gina o olhou, incrédula. _"Ele nunca vai trabalhar no nosso aniversário...",_ e continuou sentada, vendo Draco escolher uma camisa. Ele olha para trás e vê que ela ainda está na cama.

- Vamos, Gina, já são oito e meia.

_"Ele não pode ter esquecido... Não, claro que não... Deve estar planejando uma surpresa...",_ pensou, tentando disfarçar um sorriso. _"Muito bem, querido, dois podem jogar esse jogo!"._ Ela se levantou, arrancou a folhinha de ontem do calendário, deixando no dia vinte e três, depois correu para o banho.

- Tá bom, me dá quinze minutos.

- Vai – disse ele, calçando meias.

Vinte e cinco minutos depois, Draco parava o carro na frente da escolinha, e Gina já abria a porta.

- Bom trabalho, querido.

- Para você também – disse Draco, sem tirar as mãos do volante, e sem inclinar-se para beija-la, como de costume. Gina o olhou por um momento, e ele olhou para o relógio de pulso – Tenho que ir, Gina.

Ela corou e falou:

- Ah, tudo bem. Tchau.

- Tchau.

E Gina mal tinha fechado a porta do carro, Draco arrancou e seguiu para o Ministério. Ela ficou olhando até ele sumir de vista, pensando:

_"É bom que seja uma surpresa fantástica, Malfoy..."_

...x...

Até as três da tarde, Gina conseguiu não pensar muito no comportamento estranho de Draco, mas assim que saiu do trabalho, voltou a pensar.

_"E se eu fizer um jantar especial? Ah, não, ele deve me levar para jantar fora... Não, não vou cozinhar."._

Apenas chegou em casa, foi fazer as coisas que fazia todos os dias: planejar a aula do dia seguinte, ler, ver tv, tomar chá na varanda. A cada minuto ficava mais ansiosa, pensando em que surpresa ele haveria de lhe fazer. Às sete horas, foi tomar um banho, onde procurou se demorar o máximo possível, até que seus dedos começaram a enrugar. Passou cremes e perfumes por toda a pele antes de colocar um vestido simples, mas elegante. Ajeitou os cabelos, colocou brincos, um pouco de batom. Acendeu a lareira da sala de visitas e sentou-se na poltrona diante dela para esperar.

Oito horas. Oito e meia. Nove. Nove e meia.

Cansada de esperar lá sentada e extremamente frustrada, Gina se levantou e foi fazer mais chá.

_"Onde ele está, por Merlin?"_

Pegou a xícara e sentou-se novamente diante do fogo cada vez mais fraco.

Dez horas. Dez e meia.

_"Não é possível! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

Antes que se levantasse novamente, ouviu o barulho do carro de Draco parando na garagem. Deu uma espiada pela janela: além da maleta de trabalho, não trazia mais nada nas mãos. Ainda mais frustrada, se afastou da janela e voltou para a poltrona.

Draco abriu a porta, entrou e a fechou atrás de si, depois deixou a maleta na mesinha ao lado da porta.

- Gina? – chamou, tirando o robe.

- Aqui – ele a ouviu responder da sala de visitas.

Ele foi até lá e a encontrou sentada na poltrona.

- Me desculpe pela demora, hoje foi um caos no trabalho – ele se inclinou sobre ela e lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios – Estamos com um problema sério com a Escócia. Um inglês idiota tentou atacar o Ministro da Magia de lá e acabou matando um dos guardas de confiança dele. Você já pode imaginar a confusão diplomática que deu – Draco se largou no sofá com um suspiro e esfregou os olhos – Segundo as leis deles, ele deveria ser executado, mas nós tivemos que intervir e o trazer de volta, mas isso foi só depois de muita conversa. Eu tive que ir lá pessoalmente. Fui e voltei aparatando. Você sabe como aparatação internacional é cansativo... Estou exausto.

Gina abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Draco continuou:

- E o inútil do Rankins ficou lá, despachando dezenas de corujas, enquanto eu fazia o trabalho duro. Sinceramente, aquele departamento só não afundou ainda por minha causa.

- Você não está com fome? – ela conseguiu dizer.

- Não, eu comi qualquer coisa numa lanchonete lá perto.

- Ah... – as orelhas de Gina começavam a ficar vermelhas – Você...

- Eu vou tomar um banho e cair na cama.

Draco se levantou e se dirigiu para a escada. Gina ficou olhando para onde ele estava sentado por um tempo antes de acordar.

_"Ele não pode ter esquecido... Não pode."_

Apagou as luzes e subiu para o quarto. Ainda tinha uma pontinha de esperança de que encontraria dúzias de velas e rosas pelo quarto, mas ao abrir a porta, só viu as vestes de Draco no chão e ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Vestiu uma camisola e se deitou, esperando que Draco ao menos saísse do banheiro usando uma calça de couro, chicote e algemas (e riu com esse pensamento), mas ele saiu de lá já com a calça do pijama e uma camiseta. Secou os cabelos com um feitiço e sentou-se na cama, puxando o cobertor para cima do corpo.

- Boa noite, querida – acomodou-se na cama e apagou o abajur ao lado. Gina não respondeu, não apagou o abajur e nem se mexeu, então ele se voltou para ela, incapaz de conter um bocejo – O quê houve? Não vai dormir?

- Estou sem sono.

- Ah, não quer uma poção do sono? Ou um chá, por que não faz um chá?

Gina cerrou os dentes.

- Eu estou tomando chá desde nove e meia da noite, Draco. Chá não vai me fazer dormir.

- Quer a poção, então? No meu escritório...

- Eu não quero droga de poção nenhuma!

Draco franziu o cenho e se ergueu nos cotovelos.

- Ei, o quê houve?

- Ah, o quê houve? – ela usou seu tom mais sarcástico enquanto elevava a voz – O quê houve, Draco? Houve que eu passei o dia todo esperando você chegar, aí você chega cansado, me conta sobre seu dia caótico, sobe, toma um banho e vai dormir, sem nem ao menos me perguntar como foi o meu dia! – ela se levantou da cama.

- Ora, me desculpe, aconteceu hoje, não acontece sempre e...

- Acontece sim! Todos os dias! Mas hoje, Draco? Justo hoje?

Draco se sentou na cama.

- Hoje? Mas, o que é que tem hoje, Gina?

- Você realmente esqueceu... – agora ela falava muito baixo, já começando a chorar – Esqueceu nosso aniversário de casamento, Draco.

Draco arregalou os olhos e empalideceu, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos.

- Eu... Me esqueci completamente...

- Não diga!

- Gina, eu... – ele se levantou também.

- Eu te esperei o dia todo, não fiz jantar porque achei que íamos comer fora, fiquei esperando como uma idiota até agora...

- Ah, me desculpe mesmo, eu não queria... – ele tentou se aproximar dela, que recuou – Gina, vamos, por favor, não é para tanto...

- Eu não estou falando só de hoje, Draco! Tem sido a mesma coisa todos os dias, todo dia! Você só trabalha e dorme, só me procura quando quer... E eu sempre te dou toda a minha atenção, ouço você contar seu maldito dia, cada detalhe...

- Gina, é um cargo importante, eu tenho que me dedicar a...

- Dane-se seu cargo, droga!!! Eu sou sua mulher!!!

- Olha, se acalma... – Gina tirava a camisola bruscamente pela cabeça e estava vestindo uma calça jeans – O quê você está fazendo?

- Me vestindo, não tá vendo? – enfiou uma blusa e um suéter pela cabeça. Tinha o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

- E aonde você vai?

- Vou comer alguma coisa, que tal? – calçou sapatilhas, pegou a bolsa e começou a sair do quarto, parando na porta – E você pode voltar para o seu precioso sono! – saiu e bateu a porta, e Draco ficou parado, olhando.

- Merda.

Desceu e esperou vê-la na cozinha, mas a casa estava escura. Olhou pela janela e ela não estava na rua. O carro também não. Ele viu apenas a luz dos faróis traseiros.

- Eu não acredito!

Abriu a porta com violência e correu para a pista a tempo de ver o carro saindo desabalado pelo portão do condomínio.

- Merda...

Voltou para dentro. Não poderia segui-la de vassoura, obviamente. Também não poderia aparatar, pois não fazia idéia de onde iria. "Logo vai estar de volta e mais calma," pensou. Totalmente desperto, sentou-se na poltrona em frente à lareira apagada.

...x...

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, só despertou quando ouviu o barulho do carro lá fora. Correu para a porta a fim de vê-la logo. Queria abraça-la e pedir desculpas, mas viu luzes vermelhas e azuis através das cortinas. Seu coração pareceu afundar no peito. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com um policial trouxa de semblante sério.

- Sr. Malfoy?

- Sou eu, o quê houve?

- É sobre sua esposa, senhor.

O coração de Draco alojara-se no fundo do estômago.

- O que tem a Gina?

O policial hesitou por um instante em sua expressão grave antes de falar.

- Ela sofreu um acidente de carro, senhor.

Draco sentiu como se tivesse gelo na espinha.

- Ela está bem? Onde ela está?

- Sinto muito, senhor. Ela faleceu.

Sentiu como se pulasse do vigésimo andar.

_"Gina..."_

E apagou.

...x...

Será q vcs estão pensando: "Como é que ela acaba aqui, maluca???"

Ah, espero que estejam mesmo... Então não percam o próximo capítulo!!!

E nem adianta pedir pelo msn... hehehe...

No próximo eu faço minhas dedicatórias, blz?

Beijos de pavê, da Pavê!


	2. Poderia ser mais difícil?

N/A: Então, aqui está o segundo e último capítulo dessa fic que eu gostei muito de escrever, particularmente... Espero que vocês também gostem! Preparem-se para um tanto de dor e sofrimento, tá certo? Mas, como eu disse, não vou mais fazer o casal sofrer como em Mer Girl (isso não é propaganda... mas se colar, colou!).

...x...

Estava deitado. Abriu os olhos. Passou a mão no lado de Gina da cama e estava vazio.

- Draco?

_"É sobre sua esposa..."_

- Draco, você acordou?

_"Ela sofreu um acidente..."_

- Cara, olha pra mim...

_"Sinto muito, senhor... Ela faleceu..."_

- Draco, acorda, cara!

Blaise Zabini estava do lado da cama e o segurava pelos ombros. Queria gritar que o soltasse, mas ao abrir a boca sentiu ânsias, o quarto girou. Só virou para o lado e vomitou. Blaise se afastou um pouco, mas deixou uma das mãos na nuca do amigo.

- Calma, cara.

Voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e passou as costas da mão na boca.

- Tá tudo bem, cara. Fica calmo.

Draco meramente dirigiu o olhar ao amigo, depois ficou encarando o teto.

- Blaise, o pai dela quer falar com você. – disse Pansy entrando no quarto – Deixa que eu fico com ele.

Blaise deu uma olhada em Draco e saiu, depois de apertar de leve a mão da esposa. Ela apontou a varinha para o chão e murmurou um "Limpar", depois sentou-se na beirada da cama e pegou uma das mãos de Draco, largadas ao lado do corpo.

- Precisa de alguma coisa?

Ele não respondeu, nem deu sinal de que notara a presença de Pansy.

- Tudo bem, não precisa falar nada. Tente dormir.

Pansy continuou segurando a mão de Draco, mas ele nem notara. A voz do policial ecoava em sua cabeça, fazendo-a latejar. _"Ela faleceu."_ Gina estava morta. Sua Gina, morta para sempre. Mas como?

Ele não percebeu que tinha perguntado em voz alta, até que Pansy começou a falar.

- Ela estava dirigindo muito rápido na ponte, quando veio outro carro na contramão. Ela desviou dele e... Jogou o carro no rio. Ela não... Não conseguiu soltar o cinto, Draco.

Ele fechou os olhos com força e cerrou os punhos. Respirou fundo e conseguiu falar.

- A família dela...?

- Blaise mandou uma coruja. Eles estão lá embaixo. Mas não precisa descer, Blaise e eu estamos cuidando de tudo.

Draco nem se imaginava tendo de reconhecer o corpo dela, escolhendo um caixão... Sentiu um nó na garganta.

- Por favor, me deixe a sós com ele, Sra. Zabini.

Draco reconheceu a voz de Severo Snape.

- Claro, senhor.

Pansy deixou o quarto e Snape permaneceu de pé em frente à cama. O nó na garganta de Draco doía demais e ele não conseguia respirar. Já estava vermelho quando Snape abaixou-se ao seu lado e falou:

- Respire, Draco.

Draco engoliu o nó e deixou escapar um soluço, ao mesmo tempo em que duas lágrimas grossas desciam por suas têmporas. Snape tocou seu ombro.

- Você precisa dormir. – tirou um frasco do bolso – Tome.

Snape fez Draco tomar a poção, depois voltou a segurar seu ombro com firmeza.

- Descanse, Draco.

Sem querer nem poder resistir, Draco logo caiu num sono profundo e sem sonhos.

...x...

Mais uma vez acordou e sentiu o lado vazio da cama, mas agora havia luz no quarto. Pansy entrava com uma bandeja de café da manhã. Lembrou-se que deveria ter preparado uma para Gina ontem. Como pôde esquecer do aniversário deles? Sentiu-se tomado pela culpa e novas ânsias o ameaçavam.

- Você precisa comer, sente-se.

- Não quero.

Pansy colocou a bandeja no lado de Gina da cama, e Draco ficou profundamente irritado com aquilo.

- Há quanto tempo você não faz uma refeição decente?

- Não estou com fome, Pansy.

Ela suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Pelo menos você está falando...

Draco olhou no relógio. Eram duas e cinco da tarde.

- Você deve querer ir ao sepultamento, não?

Ele sentiu mais voltas no estômago.

- Quando vai ser?

- Às três e meia.

Draco tomou fôlego e saiu debaixo das cobertas. Olhou no calendário: 24/11.

- Me deixe tomar um banho e podemos ir.

- Tudo bem.

Pansy saiu do quarto e Draco começou a se despir, quando se lembrou que ontem deveria ter tomado aquele banho com Gina. Abriu o chuveiro com água fria e ficou lá embaixo parado por um tempo, onde se permitiu chorar algumas lágrimas, levadas pela água...

...x...

Blaise e Pansy não permitiram que ele Aparatasse no cemitério, e o levaram no carro deles. Lembrou-se que a levava de carro para o trabalho todos os dias.

Chegando ao cemitério, pararam bem ao lado da capela onde se dava o velório. Na porta havia várias pessoas, mas Draco nem notou. O caixão estava bem no meio da capela. Lá estava cheio de velas e rosas, e ele se lembrou que deveria ter enfeitado o quarto com elas ontem. Todos pararam ao ver o marido vestido de preto parado na porta. Ele deu um passo à frente, e o ar parecia suspenso. Molly enfiou o rosto nas mãos e soluçava baixinho, e todos os outros Weasley tinham olhos inchados e vermelhos. Draco deu um segundo passo e sentiu aquele gelo na espinha outra vez. As poucas pessoas que estavam perto do caixão se afastaram, e ele finalmente chegou perto dela.

Gina parecia dormir, e Draco teve que se segurar para não lhe tocar a ponta do nariz e dizer "Acorda, princesa...", como costumava fazer nos primeiros anos de casamento. Então lembrou-se de como havia sido grosso ao acorda-la ontem. Sentiu mais uma vez o nó na garganta. Se não estivesse tão concentrado no rosto sereno de Gina, teria notado quantas pessoas estavam ali. Muitas. Também teria notado quando Molly se aproximou dele e ficou ao seu lado. Só notou quando sentiu alguém apertar sua mão, e foi quando viu a sogra ao seu lado. Ela nem olhava para ele, mas quis mostrar que estava ali. Ele apertou sua mão de volta, silenciosamente agradecendo o gesto.

Depois que a Sra. Weasley se afastou, ele sentiu necessidade de tocar sua amada, mas não pôde. Sabia que ela estaria fria demais, e não podia sentir aquela pele fria. Inevitavelmente, lembrou-se de quantas vezes chegou em casa cansado e Gina lhe massageava as costas e os ombros com aquelas mãos quentes. O quê ele não daria para sentir aquelas mãos com vida novamente?

Ele tentou não se lembrar que brigaram naquela noite, mas falhou miseravelmente. Gina havia morrido com raiva dele, e isso era terrível. Mas ela tinha toda razão de estar. No último ano havia sido o pior marido possível, e isso o matava agora. Gina merecia muito mais, e ele não havia dado tudo. Errara em não aproveitar o que havia de melhor em sua vida, e agora, ela não estava mais lá. E odiava-se mais ainda por só perceber isso agora. Se ao menos tivesse uma outra chance... Uma chance de se redimir, de fazer valer cada minuto ao lado dela...

Blaise tocou seu braço, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. Alguém começara a fechar o caixão. Ele ouviu soluços e gemidos, e voltou seu olhar para ela. Seu rosto estava coberto por um finíssimo véu, mas ele o tocou com a ponta dos dedos, depois, sem pensar, inclinou-se e beijou-lhe a testa fria, sussurrando com desespero crescente:

- Eu te amo, princesa... Me perdoe...

Em seguida, Blaise o afastou do caixão, para que fosse fechado. Depois, seguiram com o cortejo que a levou até sua sepultura, Draco logo atrás dela.

Rapidamente, o caixão foi içado dentro da cova e as pessoas foram indo embora. Blaise parou ao lado dele.

- Vamos embora?

- Me espere no carro só um minuto.

- Tudo bem.

Blaise e Pansy foram para o carro e Draco ficou sozinho. Bem, quase sozinho. Rony também ficara. Ele olhava para o túmulo fechado e tinha as mãos no bolso. Pareceu hesitar muito antes de falar.

- O quê você vai fazer agora, Malfoy? – ele não tinha emoção na voz; na verdade, mal tinha voz.

Draco suspirou.

- Eu... Não sei.

- Mamãe disse que... Que se você precisar de alguma coisa, que pode... Pode ir até a Toca.

Draco engoliu em seco e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Obrigado.

- A Gina te amava de verdade, Malfoy. Ela era feliz com você.

Outro nó se formou na garganta de Draco e seu coração parecia estar sendo esmagado por duas mãos fortes. Rony olhou uma última vez para o túmulo da irmã.

- Porcaria... – murmurou, e foi embora.

Draco ajoelhou-se no chão e tocou a lápide recém-colocada.

"Virginia Molly Malfoy – 1981-2008"

Sentiu que nunca se perdoaria, e que teria que viver com isso para sempre. O nó machucava muito, doía, assim como o coração. Então se levantou e foi embora.

...x...

Ao chegar em casa, pediu aos amigos que o deixassem sozinho, no que foi atendido. Na mesa da cozinha, encontrou um frasco e um bilhete.

_"Poção do Sono. Imagino que vá querer dormir."_

Era de Snape. Pegou a poção e foi até o bar, tomou uma dose de firewhiskey e subiu. Livrou-se das vestes negras e abriu o armário. Viu então a camisola de Gina, que ela havia tirado bruscamente antes de sair. Pegou uma calça de pijama, vestiu e foi para a cama com a camisola na mão. Tomou a poção, deixou-se cair na cama e abraçou a roupa de Gina.

Em seu pensamento, não conseguia formar nada conexo, nada sensato. Só pensava o mesmo que todos aqueles que perdem alguém amado pensam: que ela havia ido embora, que não voltaria, e que ele nunca mais a veria de novo, por mais que quisesse. E isso doía.

- Merda... – murmurou antes de apagar.

Teve um sonho: recebia uma carta de Gina, que dizia:

_"Se eu voltar, você promete mudar? Promete ficar comigo?_

_Promete me ouvir e me deixar dormir nos seus braços?_

_Promete sempre me acordar com carinho?_

_Se eu voltar para você, promete voltar para mim?"_

Então ele respondia no verso da carta:

_"Prometo."_

E a carta se dissolvia em luz...

... Luz no rosto, incomodando.

"Droga, esqueci a cortina aberta..."

Ele se levantou, a cabeça pesada, e caminhou até a janela, fechando a cortina, depois se virou para a cama.

"Gina fica linda quando dorme..."

- ...

Draco arregalou tanto os olhos que chegou a doer.

"Isso não pode... como...?"

Chegou perto e tocou de leve as costas da ruiva na cama. Sentiu que era verdade. Ela estava lá! Gina voltara!

Tinha que avisar Molly. Quando foi pegar um pergaminho, olhou o calendário: 23/11.

"Não é possível, hoje é dia vinte e cinco!"

Então lhe ocorreu uma idéia muito idiota, mas muito feliz: "É uma segunda chance."

Lançou um olhar carinhoso para a ruiva na cama, acostumando-se com a idéia de ter a mulher de volta, mesmo sem ter ainda se acostumado a não ter. Depois desceu para a cozinha, quando se lembrou de olhar pela janela. O carro estava lá, intacto.

"Por Merlin..."

Correu para a cozinha e foi fazer o café da manhã de Gina, depois foi ao jardim e colheu algumas margaridas. Deixou as duas primeiras torradas queimarem, como sempre, depois sentiu o cheiro bom do café fresco. Preparou tudo numa bandeja e subiu para o quarto. Gina havia mudado de posição.

"Aposto que já acordou."

Ignorando isso e deixando a bandeja numa cadeira, ele se deitou em frente a ela e encostou seu nariz no dela.

- Princesa... Princesa, acorde, vamos...

Gina soltou um gemido baixo e abriu os olhos, vendo um par de olhos cinzentos apaixonados. Como ele amou ver aqueles olhos se abrindo outra vez...

- Bom dia – disse a ele.

- Bom dia... Feliz aniversário, amor.

- Pra você também...

Draco lhe deu um beijo longo, como desejava tanto fazer.

- Tome seu café enquanto eu tomo um banho, tá bem?

- Tá...

Draco levantou da cama e trouxe a bandeja para a cama. Em seguida, colocou uma torrada na boca de Gina, antes de entrar no banheiro.

Ela comeu aquela torrada e foi juntar-se a ele no banho.

Eles não foram trabalhar e ficaram o dia todo juntos. À noite saíram para jantar, e quando voltaram, o quarto estava cheio de velas e rosas...

Mais tarde, Gina está deitada com a cabeça no peito de Draco, envolta em seus braços. Draco diz:

- Me perdoa por ter sido um idiota esse ano?

- Não, tá tudo bem... Seu cargo é muito importante e...

- Dane-se o meu cargo! Você é minha mulher, minha princesa...

Gina rolou sobre ele e lhe beijou os lábios.

- Tudo bem, eu te perdôo! E não vou recusar uma mudança, que tal?

- Eu prometo mudar. Prometo ficar com você. Prometo te ouvir e te deixar dormir nos meus braços. Prometo sempre te acordar com carinho. Prometo voltar para você.

Gina o olhava com uma paixão renovada e emocionada.

- Draco, só promete que vai me amar sempre.

- Prometo. – ele nem pensou antes de responder.

- E promete que vai amar nossos filhos?

- Prometo. – ele pestanejou, desconfiado.

- Ótimo, porque logo, logo vai ter um chegando...

Draco sorriu, olhou longamente todo o rosto ansioso de Gina e a abraçou muito forte. E prometeu fazer com que essa segunda chance valesse mesmo a pena.

_...Fim..._

N/A: Humm... Então... Cabou-se! Foi curta, né? E eu bem que prometi, nada de finais Shakespearianos!!! Obrigada a todo mundo que leu isso! Eu queria passar as emoções q se sente ao perder alguém, mas é difícil... Tentei imaginar como eu reagiria se acontecesse comigo... Não consegui, pq eu não sou o Draco!!! Se fosse eu, iria me chorar até desidratar... Enfim... Agora vou mandar os beijos:

Lina e Cris: agora eu não me lembro, mas acho que a Lina foi a primeira a ler... e me deu mta força!!! A Crisleu e até apontou uma coisa mto sensata: a Pansy diz p/ Draco q ela e o Blaise cuidaram de tudo, do funeral, essas coisas. Aí a Cris disse: "Mas pq eles? Não podia ser o Harry ou a Hermione? O Blaise não tinha nada a ver com os Weasley..." Bem, não tinha mesmo, mas eu imaginei que, quando o Draco desmaiou, a primeira pessoa que a polícia avisou foi o Blaise, q certamente eraquem responderia pelo Draco, como seu melhoramigo. Agora,quando alguém morre, a última coisa que a família quer fazer é cuidar dessas burocracias, por isso, Blaise tomou conta, eos Weasley não fizeram objeção, pronto! Faz sentido, né? Obrigada pela dica, Crisinha!

Saudações, mosqueteiras!!! Uma por todas e todas por uma!!!

Carol Maphoter: ela me disse que acha que temos o estilo de escrever parecido... Pense numa pessoa q ficou feliz!!! Fui eu! Aliás, falei no tel com ela outro dia... Gente, carioca conversando é mto bom!!! Fala sério... Te adoro, Porrilda!!!

Maki (num sai arroba aki!): q me mandou um e-mail mto fofo comentando a fic... Muito obrigada, querida! Fiquei feliz, bem muito!!! Beeeeijos!!!

Carol Malfoy Potter: Vc num é a Porrilda, é? Se for, além de vc ter um sério problema em manter seu nick, me fez cometer uma gafe linda te agradecendo duas vezes... Mas, se não for, valeu mto pela review! Viu só? A Gina morreu, mas voltou... Espero q não tenha te decepcionado, e q não queira me matar... hehehe!

Biba: adoreeei seu e-mail, moça!!! Eu não disse que não ia mais sacanear os dois? Tá certo que esse capítulo não foi um mar de rosas, mas acabou bem, né? Hehe... Fiquei mto feliz q gostou!!!

Mtos abraços p/ toooodo mundo da Caixinha que eu adoro!!! Vcs são a alegria da internet!!! É isso aí!!!

Iupiiiii!!!!!!!!!

Mais beijos de pavê, da Pavê!!!

P.S.: tow cantando mentalmente o refrão de Pais e Filhos... Tem a ver, né?


End file.
